All my regrets
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: <html><head></head>I could've saved her. Her and everyone else. But I didn't. It's all my fault. It's just me,Me and Silver..and his girl. Rated mature for deaths and maybe a lemon?not sure. But sorry the first two chaps. are short haha. No gay couplings :</html>
1. Short introduction

**Hey people! :) i haven't wrote a story inna while so i may be a little rusty ha. Well this story is a request for BabyloniaRider(i hope i spelled that right!) So here i go :D**

_Somewhere in the future  
>With Jet the Hawk<br>Jets Pov._

I can't believe it...she's gone. My baby, my love..gone. All because of my need to beat that cocky blue hedgehog in a race. I could've saved her. I could've saved everyone. At least I'm not Completely alone. I have Silver and his girlfriend. But I'm ahead of myself. Maybe i should start over and tell the story from the beginning. Let's see if i can do this without breaking down. What? A guy can't cry? Let me tell you they can and i'm proof.


	2. Horrid memories

**Yeah I'm sorry the first chapter was short but it was just a little introduction :) **

_Jet's bedroom  
>Normal Pov.<em>

*heavybreathing* "I... love you so.. much Jet," Breathed Wave the Swallow. "Mmmm i love you too Wave." He wrapped his arms around her perfect naked body and gently kissed her cheek. The bird couple had been dating 6 months and had a good looking future until the horrible incident, but let's not get too far ahead. The couple had both been orphaned and been lucky to find each other. They were found and taken in by a huge bird named Storm. He looked after the helpless ten year old children. Seven years later the loving adoptive father died, or had been murdered, by the horrid Dr. Eggman. He had become more and more abusive and now not only terrorized people he.. Killed! The Egg in his head must have cracked and he decided he needed better tactics. Long story short though he turned Storm into your favorite cut of meat and he will now rest in pieces. But now back to the loving couple.

**_A long nap later_**

Wave woke up a few minutes after Jet and walked down to the kitchen to find him making a lovely dinner. He looked up and smiled "Hey babe, sleep good?" She smiled and nodded "Of course Jet, I was very tired...and sore," She laughed and rubbed her inner thighs. He laughed and kissed her "Sorry that would be my fault," He grinned mischievously. She hugged him tight and nuzzled his chest. He pulled away, kissed her, and finished cooking.

A couple minutes later they were seated eating chicken breasts, mashed potatoes, bread, and maccaroni and cheese. Jet got cheese on his nose and they laughed and and finished by washing the dishes. By the time they had finished it was nearly midnight. They showered and layed down in bed. They were nuzzled up close and soon fell asleep enjoying each others company.

Jet was awoken by soft screams outside and he went to go see what on earth was happening. He had too walk outside the woods a little ways to find that the city of Endropolis in flames. He gasped at the sight and walked through the burning city. Bodies were scattered everywhere. Not alive ones either. He stopped and looked down to see a small childs body. He shook his head and stared at the body. It was black from the fire and was surounded by a pool of blood. By the looks of it she had been burnt then trampled by the running people. Her eyes were still open but with no eyes balls in the sockets. It was a pittyful sight. He growled and walked off back home. He passed thousands of dead bodies all looked burned but one caught his eyes. He walked over and gasped the woman had not been burnt but her throat slit and blood still gushed out of her neck. Jet cringed at not only the sight, but the memories. Oh, the horrible memories.

His mother had been killed the same way. Right in front of his eyes. He would never forget what his father did to her. Of course his father got what he deserved and had been so eaten by guilt he hanged himself in the woods. Jet had finally arrived at home and went back to find Wave still asleep. He went beside her and pulled her close. He had cried leaving Endropolis from the sights and the memories. His mind had been left scarred and he would never had been happy if he wouldnt have found Wave. He couldn't lose her ever. He just couldn't bear to lose anyone else close to him...

**Well? What do ya think? :) i hope your enjoying it so far! Gosh i freaked myself out im not a blood person haha anyways please review :)**


	3. Pregsymwhat?

**BabyloniaRider-Yes, i feel bad for Jet too and this is my doing :/ haha, but i'm glad your enjoying this! :)  
>Kay soo i know the first two chapter were short, but I hope everybody enjoyed them anyways! I'm doing my best to entertain you as well as update quick :)<strong>

_Jet's house  
>Normal Pov.<em>

Wave awoken to the sound of quiet sobs. She looked over to see her lover sitting up with his knees in his chest and his face in his knees. She quietly crawled over to him and hugged him close. "Jet? aww honey what's wrong?" He shook his head and looked away from her. He didn't want Wave to see him like this. So broken and most of all weak. "Please tell me. It will make you feel a whole lot better to let somebody in." He sighed and looked at her soft, beautiful, caring face. She gave a small smile and he gave one back. He sighed again and told the story of what he encountered in Endropolis in brutal detail. He saw her face grow dim at the part of the one woman that wasn't burn, but had a slit throat. She looked disgusted.

"Are you sure that's all that made you break down like this, Jet?" She could tell there was more to the birds crying than this. He couldn't help, but to tell the awful memories this brought back. She gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. They sat in pure silence for minutes till Wave hugged him tight and said "I thought finding my dead parents was bad, but you had to watch your own mother go," She sighed and shook her head, "The people in this world."

She looked over at Jet who had been noticeably quiet after he told of his mother and fathers passing, and saw his heart broken face. He finally whispered "That poor little girl. She was so young she shouldn't be laying in the street dead, she should be out in her yard playing tea party with her friends or helping her mother in the kitchen. Anything, but burnt and laying in a poor of blood, dead." Wave's eyes grew sad, but only for a moment. They after grew huge as she jumped off the bed to the bathroom and started puking. Jet pulled her feathers back and rubbed her back. "It's ok Wave babe, i'm here." He cooed at his love. She brushed her teeth and Jet carried her to the bed and layed down next to her. They soon fell asleep for the second and third time that night.

Jet woke up to find Wave out of bed. He got up to find her puking her guts out in the bathroom toilet. He had a worried look as her rubbed her back and held her feathers out of her face. _'Oh no I hope i didn't get her pregnant. Or i don't guess it's a bad thing I mean I love kids and I'd love to have Wave's babies, but not with Egghead around killing everybody. Oh boy.' _Wave's voice cut into his thoughts, "Jet? Are you ok?" "huh? What? Oh yeah just thinking babe." She nodded "Thinking about what?" He sighed and said "With all your puking i'm wondering if your non pregnant. I mean it's been every morning since a few days ago, and i'm wondering if i'm a father." She smiled and laughed, 'Oh, ok let's get dressed and we can go get a check up for me." He nodded and they quickly got dressed and left.

_**At the doctor**_

"Hello and . I'm ." The birds nodded and said hello back. "I'm sorry to inform you that she is not pregnant, but has a rare deadly disease." The bird couple looked at each other and gasped.

"Rare disease?" Jet asked. "Yes, It's a rare flesh eating disease called Pregsympnosis. It starts off with a stomach sickness where your body's organs will slowly rot away leaving your body hollow and empty and if your lucky you will quickly die, but if not it will also slowly eat your skin and make you look like a living bloody corpse." The bird couple looked sick and Wave finally spoke up, "Is it contagious? Could Jet catch it?" The doctor shook his head "It's very rare for this disease to be caught but it can be possible." Wave then stood up looked at Jet and ran out of the doctor. "

Jet stood up "WAVE! Wait don't leave!"

**To be continued**


	4. A cure

**Hey i'm back with another chapter :D yay mee! **

Jet stood up "WAVE! Wait don't leave!" She didn't listen she just kept running.

Jet looked back at the doctor with pain in his eyes and the doctor spoke "It is cureable. Please find her and i'll do every possible thing to help her." Jet nodded and ran off after Wave.

As he ran for her he found another city burned to crisp by Robotinik. He growled under his breath and ran through the destroyed ruins. Dead bodies also scattered Westoployis. Bloody and burn. Heads, legs, arms, feet arms and other parts of bodies. This city wasn't burnt! It was bombed! He found the bomb landing spot. He wouldn't have been able too except there wasn't anythere except for some body shapes on the ground. These were the lucky people...if you could call them lucky. They at least didn't feel anything.

He kept walking through the horrible nightmare and heard sobbing. A survior? How this city was completly destoyed there couldn't be a survivor. Could it? He follwed the sound for a while when he came to a falling building he walked around it and found the crying person. Boy was he shocked. It wasn't a survivor.. it was wave!

Jet spoke up, "Wave..honey? You ok?" He walked over and hugged her.

She pulled away "Don't touch me or youll slowly become a living rotting zombie." He grabbed her anyways

"No. He said it's rare to catch and even if it was easy I wouln't care. I love you Wave. So very much baby!" She didn't smile but a little bit. "Anyways you need to come back he said there's ways to cure it and he would do anything to cure it." Her eyes widened and she smiled "Really? I'm not gonna rot and die!"

He laughed "No never now let's go these dead bodies and pieces are freaking me out." She nodded and the bird couple went off hand and hand back to the doctor. They stopped in front of a bloody white blob. Their mouths dropped and Jet turned the blob over. Just as they ecpected two beautiful Auqa eyes looked up at them. Wave spoke sadly "Oh no. Poor Knuckles he's gonna be so heart broken." Jet put the bloody head down and shook his head "No he won't." He pointed to a red body layed a few feet away from Rouge.

From the looks of it Knuckles was running over to protect his bat lover and they were both struck by the bomb. The bird couple stood over the head and the body looking and mourning and finally walked off.

**At the Doctor**

"Thank you so much! I'll be so glad to know I have a medicine to take this horrible thing away!" The doctor smiled. "Your welcome. It may take a little while but it's sure to help." The bird coupled walked off twards home and laughed joyfully. Talking about the future and if they would want kids after she's cured and Eggheads gone. They decided it was a good idea to wait and went into the house after a long day.


	5. A stupid race

**I really hope your liking this story! The chapers a short but i mean they have a lot of meaning...don't they? Also im trying a new paragraph form.**

_**5 months after the doctor visit**_

"Yeah Silver she practicaly better all the way! It's like it never happened!" Jet told his Silver friend excitedly.

"That's great! I'm glad to know she's better!" Silver exclaimed. The normally shy hedgehog was his peppy happy self around Jet and his girlfriend. "I know how much she means to you and i'd never want her to be hurt and you be alone and sad again."

Jet smiled, "I know. I would miss her dearly and i'd be sad, but i wouldn't be completly alone cause i have you and your girl." He winked and nudged Silver who blushed cherry red.

"Yeah I know, but I know how I would feel if my Aster was gone." Aster, Silver's girlfriend, is a cherry red hedgehog with long quills that come down to around her butt or knees. She also had some of the most wonderous auqa eyes you would ever lay eyes on. "She means the world to me and I don't have a clue what I would do without her."

Jet nodded, "Same with Wave. She is my world..." He trailed off and was staring off into space. Silver snapped his fingers in his face.

"Dude. You ok? You just left me hanging." He chucked when Jet looked around frantically and looked confused. When Jet finally realized where he was and what happened. "Sorry Sil i kinda got lost for a moment there." Silver nodded and smiled, "No harm done, but common lets get back to our girls." With that they raced off towards home to see there beautiful ladies.

**Back home with the girls**

"Feels good to almost be healed again Aster it really does!" Wave said excitedly to her hedgehog friend who smiled back.

"I bet! I don't have a clue how i would've made it without you! And just think of poor Jet." Wave looked at the cherry red hedgehog. "I know. He ran all through destroyed city to find me when I ran off, and i wasn't close to being gone then." The bird exclaimed. The two friends quickly got off the sad subject and laughed and joked as they waited for the return of there men.

The wait wasn't long untill the men burst through the door and embraced their lovers. Jet picked Wave up spun her and kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed back with dozens of kisses. "Hmm somebody missed me didn't they?" The male bird joked. She just smiled and nodded.

Aster ran and jumped into Silver's arms and instantly started tounging. After recoving from shock Silver blushed and tounged back. Aster laughed when she saw he was as red as her. Jet and Wave laughed at the hedgehog couple.

Aster whispered something in Silver's ear that made his face look like a cherry again. He nodded and looked at the couple "Um Aster and I have to go. We have something to take care of." Aster smiled and winked. The birds looked shocked then smiled and laughed. " Ok..have fun with that 'something'." Wave winked back.

Silver smiled and closed the door with Aster still in his arms. Wave wrapped her arms around Jet's neck and played with his feathers. "You know I think we have something to do that involves a bed and being naked." She slyly smiled. Jet smiled "oh yes we do. And it's gonna be a long loud something too." He grabbed Wave into his arms and ran to the bedroom.

**After the long loud 'somthing' ;)**

Both Jet and Wave were now cuddled on the couch watching a movie when Jet saw a flash of blue outside the window. Wave looked up from his chest "hmm? What was that baby?" Jet shrugged and went to go look. He wasn't too happy with the find. "Ugh. Great it's the great speedy hero of annoyance." Sonic just smiled his cocky grin. "Yep that's me! I came by earlier but I decided to come back when I heard screams and moans." He grinned even bigger when Jet blushed "Why did you come?"

Sonic scoffed "A race of course!" Jet frowed then seeing a smart-ass comment forming at the tip of Sonics tounge agreed. "Fine where too?" Sonic thought then said "Ruby Coast!" Jet frowned "But that'll take almost an hour to finish." Sonic shrugged "Fine I guess your admiting your slower than me." Jet growled "OK fine ass-hole but if anything happens to Wave while were gone you will be sorry." Sonic shrugged and Jet got his board "Ready, getset...GOOOO!" Sonic yelled and they both sped off.

Jet was right it took a whole hour to finish the race and Jet wasn't happy even after he won. His eyes widened and he raced to the house "Wave? Oh my God! Wave where are you babe? Please of God! Wave!" He raced frantically around the whole house with Sonic searching too. Sonic stopped and picked up a piece of paper "Hey Jet? I think you need to read this." Jet snatched the paper out of his hands and read

_Dear Jet,_

_I Have your beloved girl. If you and Sonic do not find me in the next 24 hours she will be killed along with all your other friends. Tails, Cream, Aster, Shadow, and Amy. Also Silver should be coming. Remember bird you have 24 hours! TickTock._

_Robotnik_

Jet dropped the paper "Oh no. Wave." He glared at Sonic." It's all your fault you stupid jack-ass! You just had to race didn't you! Now Wave is stuck with him! And so is Aster! And all my other friends! And Cream and Tails! They're only children you idiot!" He started pacing and stopped he glared at Sonic again and quicker than Sonic could run he punched Sonic in the face. He cried out in pain and held his nosed. Blood pouring down his face.

He talked through his pain "I didn't know this was gonna happen, but i'm gonna help you fix it." Jet nodded and ran out the door. Leaving Sonic to tend his broken nose alone. '_He'll catch up'_ he thought as he ran to find Silver.


	6. Four gone, five left

**This has a tiny rape/lemon i promise it's not bad. I'm not dirty minded...cough**

**With Silver and Jet**

"We have to find them! Now! I can't live without my Aster! My babe! I just can't do it Jet! I can't!" Silver wass yelling as he paced back and forth in the woods. He grabbed Jet's shoulders and shook franitically, "I cannot do iiiiiittttt!" Jet slapped Silver, not hard, but firm.

"Get ahold of yourself Silver! We can't save them with you freaking!" He nodded and looked at the moving brush. He pointed and got quiet. He was ready to punce whatever came out of he wood brush. A blue figure slowly walked out. "Psh oh its just you...what happened? Eggman attack you?"

Jet laughed harshly. "No I had to show the blue slow poke what happens when its his fault Wave is missing." Silver nodded and laughed. "Aww the poor thing." Both Sonic and Jet looked at Silver. "Umm i don't think that was nessicery?" He shrugged and started to walk off. Sonic and Jet follwed after.

**Eggheads fortress**

A loud voice boomed over the speakers "So you guys finally decided to show up eh? Ok bring it on!" Sonic shook his head, "Wow egghead that's terrible ripping lines off my videogame!"

"Silence you blue ignorance! I will destroy you!" Sonic snorted and at his full speed destroyed the lazers pointed twards them. There were two . Robotnik chuckled.

"I just killed your lazers and your laughing?" He laughed even harder, "With every weapon you detroy a freind is killed! You just lost Tails and Cream. Mwaahahahaha!" Sonic gasped and tears came to his eyes. "My little brother. No. Cream she was just a child! He was too! They didn't deserve any of this!" He started to glow a dark blue and growled.

"Sonic no! You'll destroy another..." It was too late as soon as the dark energy surronded Sonic he broke a cannon. The blue aroura vanished and he looked at the ruins and gasped, "Holy fuck! No!"

Eggman's mechanical laugher came in "And there goes Amy." Sonic cried then. He loved Amy he kept it too himself, but he loved her so. More than his own life. And he just killed her. He broke into tears and fell to his knees.

Jet looked at Silver and he whispered gently, "He kept it too himself, but Amy told me he said he loved her, now you can really tell how much... NO!" They looked over to see Sonic shoot himself in the head. Brains and blood flew everywhere. His body fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Shit! We needed his help! Now what do we do!" Jet screamed. As they devised a plan Eggman planning himself. Never the less was it nasty fun.

**With Aster, Wave, and, Shadow**

"Shadow just cut it out. There's noting left to try. The cells indestuctible" Both girls were trying to persuade him to stop. He wouldn't listen. Finally Aster had enough. She got up and slapped Shadow across the face. It was a good hard one too. He growled at her sat and calmed down.

"Thank you Shadow." He looked away and said "Hmph." She held up her hand this time in a fist. He cringed and held his face. She smiled and patted his head. They heard the gate open and eggmad stepped in follwed by a robot that looked like an identical twin of Wave.

She gasped at the robot and looked it over throughly. The only difference was the eyes. The robot had bright red eyes. He smiled and looked at Shadow. "Shadow this is now your sex toy use her and you will earn your freedoom..." "Hmph yeah right. Like i'm gonna hump that cold piece of..." The robot then flew over and pinned Shadow. She rrubbed his crotch and made him have a full errection. She proceeded to jump on it and start bucking her hips. Shadow was fighting but he was a strong robot.

Eggman laughed and looked at the two girls and grinned. I have something special for you two. He had two robots brring in sex machines. The girls gasped and shook their heads. He grinned and bound then and put on gags. He strapped them to chairs and shoved the machines in. He turned them on high and walked out. Leaving the laast three prisoners screaming...and not of pleasure.


	7. Egghead dies!

**With Jet and Silver**

Both boys gasped. "Wave!"

"Aster!" They could hear the muffled screams. Then a deepervoice rang out "Get offa me you stupid-ass Wave robot!"

Together the heros yelled, "Shadow!" They raced off as Jet though about Shadows words. _'Wave robot? What is that all about? Oh no! Did he turn wave into a robot?' _He raced off faster than hes over ran before to get to his love.

Finally the boys burst through the jail doors. After manuvering through bullets and lazers. It was difficult because of all the weapons they can't destroy.

They gasped at the sight. There beautiful loves strapped to a chair being sexed by machines. They looked over to see Shadow being raped by the Wave robot. Jet gasped. They were identical...except for the eyes. As Jet gawked Silver was freeing the poor girls. He had to carry them both. They couldnt walk with as hard as the machines were going. They were huge too.

They were both bleeding badly. Silver looked at the chairs. They had little spikes all over them. '_Oh-no.'_ He thought. He looked at Jet who was fighting to get the robot off Shadow. Shadow was wheezing hard. The robot weighs at leaast 500 pounds. With it bouncing as hard as it was he was bound to have a broken hip and pelvis.

Silver switched the girls to one arm and grabbed shadow with the other. He couldn't pick him up so he was forced to drag him. HE yelled to Jet, "I'm taking them to the hospital! Can you handle the robot?" Jet just nodded and proceeded to rip its wires from the inside.

He ran to Silver and grabbed Wave. "Oh no, Wave Babe honey dear are you ok! Oh no of course not look at you your bleeding and everything!" She moved slightly and tried to nuzzle his chest "ioloo."

"What? What baby?" She gatheered all her strength and looked at him "I...lo..love...you."With that she proceeded to pass out." He cried hard. He was no gonna let her die!

"Mwaahahahaha! I see you found the rest of the prisoners! They seem to be in good shape wouldn't you say?" He laughed evily again. Jet growled and gave Wave to Silver who stumbled a bit and carried all three out. "I will kill your ugly fat ass eggman and ill have fun doing it!" He lunged at the ugly doctor and proceded to kick his fat face.

"Urgh!"He cried out in pain. He pulled out a gun. One Jet had never seen before and shot. It tore a hole right through his right arm. His feathers and muscle had been discenigrated.

Jet cried out in agony and lunged at the doctor again. He proceded to hit him in the face and knock him across the room. He smiled through the pain and walked closer. The doctor pulled a bigger gun out. and aimed Jet had no where to run. He had walked right into the doctors trap.

As the doctor pulled the trigger a figure jumped infront of Jet. "NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as the person, or should I say bird was instantly shot and dissapeared. The onl thing left was a red eye Before he could think a dark green auroa surrounded him and he went dark Jet. He breathed deeply and let loose his dark power.

Finally after decades of torchure and causing agony the egg shaped doctor was gone. For good. He ran out out and left the dead doctor and any remains of Wave left. He destroyed the base and ran off to find Silver.

**HOSPITAL**

"Dude i'm sorry. Wave woke up and ran off and i couldn't find her and Aster and Shadow were in pain..."

Jet looked at his friend, "Wave..found me and Eggman shot her.." Silvers eyes widened. "I'm so sorry." They sat in Silence untill Jet asked about Aster and Shadow. Shadow was in Recovery from 3 broken ribs and Aster was fine and ready to be let out. After the Shadow went home and Aster was let out they all three left the hospital and went home.

Jet whom couldn't bear to live by himself moved in with Silver and Aster. They welcomed him with open arms since Silver felt guilty with letting Wave run off. Also it was the right thing to help a friend in need.


	8. The start of a new life THE END

**Ahem just saying i hope you got the hint in the last chapter. COUGH COUGH RED EYE**

**Jet's pov. **

And there you have it. How i'm alone and broken hearted. Wave struck my heart and left her mark. Forever. I love her and eggman killed her. I just don't understand how that robots red eye got over there where she was standing. *sigh* I'll never forget her beautiful voice calling my name! 'Jet. Jet..." Wait that sounds very realistic...

"Jet!" No it.. it can't be I watched her get blown to bits! "oh Jet! I thought you died!"

"What? ME die! I watched you die!" I grabbed Wave and spun her around! I had never been so happy. "Me? After Silver carried me out and i ran off to find you and I watched the hideout get blown to bits!"

"Wait..if you never came back inside then who jumped infront of me and got blown up..." Red eye! That's how the eye got over there! The robot jumped in front of me! "THe Wave robot! It saved me!"

"Oh i don't care who did i'm just glad you can hold me again!" I kissed her like id never kissed her before. And without thinking i got down on one knee and proposed. I'd bought a ring, but I just now got the courage!

"YES! yes yes oh yes!" I smiled and kissed her again. It was the begining of our new life.


End file.
